Transport carts used to transport packages and goods are long known in the art. Typically, past transport carts include one or more platforms, a set of caster wheels and a handle. One ongoing problem is that transport carts tend to waste space when not in use. Some patents attempt to solve the problem of storage by introducing a folding construction wherein one or more platforms are configured to hingeably “break” in the middle when the cart is collapsed. One problem with past folding carts is that when the platforms are brought into a substantially planar disposition, mating or facing portions are prone to catching on loose clothing and the like and may even trap and injure the fingers. Another problem is that transported items may easily fall off of the platform. Past folding carts are unstable and may wobble from side to side.
What is needed is a folding cart configured to be absent mating surfaces that may trap body parts.
It would be desirable if the foregoing folding cart were to include at least one pair of adjacent platforms that are configured to transition from a collapsed state to a substantially planar state, the pair forming a support surface.
It would be desirable if the foregoing folding cart were to include a pair of plate spacers that offer support to adjacent edges of a platform pair.
It would be especially desirable if the foregoing plate spacers were connected by a medial pivot member.
It would be desirable if the foregoing folding cart were to include a pair of handholds disposed superiorly relative to the plate spacers.
It would be particularly desirable if the folding cart were stable and easily manueverable.
It would be desirable to provide a folding cart that occupies much less space than past carts.